


the sky of a tree called life

by IsleofSolitude



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e15 A Day In The Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: It had not been one of their better days. They had both been stressed last night, and it had led to an argument this morning. After Quentin had knocked over the tiles, Eliot had tried hard to ignore him, to keep his temper and do what needed to be done. Quentin had sulked and sniped and needled at Eliot, but luckily Eliot was used to passive aggressive temperaments and managed to maintain the peace long enough for Quentin’s bad mood to fizzle out and turn contemplative.





	the sky of a tree called life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmypreciousgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/gifts).



> This was written earlier this year and posted originally on tumblr for Ohmypreciousgirl's birthday. I wanted to expand on it and clean it up a bit, but that hasn't happened so I figured I'd post it as is.

Eliot sat in the dying evening’s light, head tilted back, supported by his arms behind him as he relaxed beside the mosaic. The candles had started to flare, one by one, and he closed his eyes, listening to Quentin’s strokes on the paper as he finished recording today’s work.

It had not been one of their better days. They had both been stressed last night, and it had led to an argument this morning. After Quentin had knocked over the tiles, Eliot had tried hard to ignore him, to keep his temper and do what needed to be done. Quentin had sulked and sniped and needled at Eliot, but luckily Eliot was used to passive aggressive temperaments and managed to maintain the peace long enough for Quentin’s bad mood to fizzle out and turn contemplative. 

He heard the sound of paper being shuffled, and then a chair pushed back, and footsteps treading through their little part of the forest until Q was standing hesitantly beside him. 

“...El?” 

Eliot didn’t open his eyes, just waved a hand in acknowledgement. “Sit down, have a drink.” There was silence for a moment, and then a heavy plop into Eliot’s lap, causing him to grunt. He finally opened his eyes, finding the other magician’s face right in front of him. Which made sense, seeing as Quentin had straddled his lap, legs close to El’s hands.

Quentin brushed back a strand of hair, and looked at him nervously. “Is this..is this okay?” Eliot shifted, bring his legs up some so Quentin could rest against them and making himself more balanced. 

“Yeah,” he said softly. “This is okay.” Q’s face lit up, and Eliot could almost feel the tension start bleeding out of the younger man. He grasped Quentin’s ankles and maneuvered them into a more comfortable position for them both, before smiling back and tilting his head. “Are you okay?”

“Am I...Am I okay?” Quentin sputtered. “I’ve been an ass all day and you ask if I’m okay?”

“Well, if you weren’t an ass all day I wouldn’t have to had check, now would I?”

Quentin grimaced. “Point made.” He studied Eliot’s face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so shitty towards you.”

Eliot reached one hand to his shoulder and ran it down until it rested against his hip. “Apology accepted, King Quentin the moderately socially maladjusted.” 

To his credit, Quentin only pouted at the name for a second before shrugging sheepishly. He tentatively reached up and brushed some of Eliot’s curls, and when Eliot leaned into his touch, he increased the pressure, smiling as Eliot’s eyes slipped close again as he relaxed. They sat there for awhile as the sky darkened and the stars began to shine.

“I..uhm...I know we agreed to, uh, leave the overthinking for the mosaic, but uhm….what did you mean by what you said this morning?” Quentin’s voice was soft and so close, and Eliot wanted so badly to just lean in and do what he hadn’t been able to do so all night or day.

But Quentin’s voice was also so apprehensive, so Eliot took a deep breath and focused on the question. “Which part?”

Quentin’s hand began to drop from Eliot’s face, but Eliot reached up and pressed it in place. “The part where I said it would take years here?”

“No, the part where you said...live it here.” 

“Oh. Yes.” Quentin’s palm was warm against Eliot’s cheek, and he couldn’t resist turning just enough to press a kiss against it. Quentin sucked in his breath, and Eliot glanced up just long enough to be aware of Quentin’s eyes fully focused on his own, before he found a safer, slightly lower spot to look. “Look, I know...I know that I’m not the best person. I’m fully aware that sometimes I...mess up and make things harder. But when I commit...I commit, Q. And this quest, bringing the magic back, helping you...I want to see this through. I owe it to everyone, for all the times…” He closed his eyes, briefly thinking of the mess he caused when he was committed to self destructing. “If you really think you’re going to be...miserable here...then I can’t stop you from going. I don’t want you to...end up like that.” Gathering his courage, the curly haired man admitted, “I don’t know that I could find any beauty of life in me if you weren’t around to share it with.”

At the pressure of Quentin’s lips pressed against his forehead, Eliot could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “I’ll stay,” Quentin said shakily. “I’ll stay, Eliot.” 

When Quentin finally reached Eliot’s lips, it was everything and nothing like their first kiss, all that time ago in a bedroom, scared for their lives. The passion, the promise of possibility, all of that was there, but this time, Quentin was mouthing the words “I love you” in between moments instead of Eliot thinking it as they explored each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ee cummings "I carry your heart"


End file.
